Jealousy Can Be A Bitch
by RebaForever15
Summary: Gill's life is threatened. Can they save her in time. Prompt Fic from the Scott & Bailey Fangirls. Hope this is okay Slaps xxxxxx


**Jealousy Can Be A Bitch**

**Scott and Bailey**

**Gill Murray**

She'd felt uneasy for weeks. DCI Gill Murray was almost certain she was being followed but every time she turned around, whether it was walking along the street or walking to her car in the underground car park of Oldham Police Station, there was never anyone there. She convinced herself she was going insane, which she thought to herself wasn't far from the truth, working with those buggers all day but then the flowers started to arrive. At first she assumed they were from the new man in her life, Chris Latham but when they started to arrive every other day, she had phoned him to tell him to stop sending them but he knew nothing about it. There was never a name on the card, just a small note that said 'Toujours Aimé' which translated meant Forever Loved, which she remembered from her uni days that she'd spent in Paris. She decided to just brush it aside and the flowers always ended up in the bin. When she would arrive home there would be several messages on her answer phone but there was never anyone there. She got her number changed and chose to ignore what was happening.

As She walked to her car , she could swear she heard footsteps in the distance. She refused to look around and instead picked up the pace and made it to her car in record time and locked the door quickly behind her. As she drove home, she looked in her mirror and could see a car following her. As she pulled into her drive-way, the other car drove past and continued on, breathing a sigh of relief she quickly got out of the car and rushed into the house. She checked her watch and realised she was running late for a catch-up with her best friend DSI Julie Dodson. She ran upstairs to change, not realising that she wasn't alone. As she went to shower, the dark figure stood at the bottom of stairs looking up, watching and waiting.

Janet and Rachel were just getting ready to leave for the evening with Kevin when Julie appeared in the doorway. Kevin's mouth fell open when he saw what she was wearing. He could never remember his former boss wearing a skirt and certainly not one as short as the one she had on now, matched with a low cut red blouse and those ever so famous red shoes, the word hot came into his head and and rushed out again when he realised who he was associating that word with.

"Julie, what are you doing here." Janet asked.

"I was looking for Gill."

"I thought she was meeting you at the Italian place in the high street."

"So did I but I've been waiting outside for her for the last hour. She's not picking up her phone so I thought something may have come up here."

"No, we're all done for the day."

"Well where the bloody hell is she, it's not like her not to just turn up."

"You think something might have happened to her." Rachel asked, worried.

"Rach, why don't you and Kevin start making the rounds of the hospitals, maybe she's had an accident."

"Where are you going." Kevin asked.

"Julie and I will go around to her house, see if she's there. Let us know if you find out anything, yeah.

Janet grabbed her bag and jacket from her desk and headed out with Julie. They drove over to Gill's house and pulled into her drive-way.

"Well her car's there." Janet said.

Julie got out and followed Janet to the door. They knocked a few times but there was no answer. Janet remembered she had a spare key in her bag which Gill had given to her so she could keep an eye on Sammy when Gill had gone to Birmingham with Rachel. Janet turned the key in the door and opened the door. They walked in and the place was in darkness, they called out to her a few times but there was no reply. Janet went upstairs to have a look, noticing a light was on in the bedroom. Julie stayed in the hallway and looked into the sitting-room but there was nothing there. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and the place was in darkness so she switched on the light at the bottom of the stairs. She had a look around and it looked as though there had been an argument, she assumed Dave must have been by. She came to the kitchen counter and was about to turn to go back out when she heard a small groan. She looked to her left to see Gill lying at the other side of the counter, blood pouring from her side and a knife lying at her side.

"Jesus Christ, Gill. JANET, GET DOWN HERE NOW".

Gill moaned as Julie grabbed a tea towel from the sink and applied pressure to her injury. Julie looked up when she saw Janet running down the stairs and heard Janet gasp as she saw the blood over Julie and Gill lying in front of her.

"What the bloody hell happened in here." Janet said, terror rising in her voice.

"Janet, for god sake just call an ambulance.

Janet did as she was told and grabbed her mobile from her back and made the call.

"Julie…"

"Gill, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

"Nails." She whispered.

"What love."

Gill help up her right hand as best she could and Julie could see blood under her fingernails. She grabbed a plastic bag and put it over Gill's hand.

"Julie, what the hell are you doing."

"Who ever did this to her didn't get away un-injured. Gill scratched them, DNA Janet."

"That's our girl." Janet smiled, through tears.

They arrived at the hospital in under 10 minutes and Gill was taken straight to theatre. Julie and Janet sat displaying the same expression on their faces, both worried for their friend.

"Who the hell did this to her Janet."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. You did tell them about the prints."

"Yeah. Dr what's his face is going to send it to our crime lab with Kevin when he bloody turns up."

"They'll be here soon, you just….."

"JAN."

Janet and Julie looked up to see Rachel and Kevin running towards them. Rachel looked on the verge of tears and Kevin looked as though he wanted to be sick.

"How is she." Rachel asked.

"We don't know yet Rach."

"What the bloody hell happened."

"She was stabbed."

"What, stabbed, what do you mean stabbed, by who?"

"Rach, we don't know yet."

"Kevin as soon as Gill's out of surgery, her surgeon will be giving you some evidence to take back with you. I want it tested, it takes priority." Julie said.

"Sure thing Ma'am."

They all took a seat and remained silent, nobody really knowing what to say, just praying that Gill would be okay. They remained seated for a good 3 hours before the Doctor appeared.

"DC Scott."

"Yes. Dr."

"Dr Lambert."

"How's Gill." Julie asked, anxious.

"She's very weak from the blood loss but she'll make it. She's very lucky, the knife just missed her liver. It could have been a lot worse."

"Do you have the evidence."

"Oh yes, here it is." He said, handing it to Julie.

"Kevin, take this and get it processed. I want it a.s.a.p."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kevin rushed off leaving the 3 women with the Doctor.

"Can we see her." Rachel asked.

"She's very tired and in and out of consciousness. You'd be better to come back tomorrow. You should all go home and get some rest, you look like you could use it.

They all agreed and did as they were told. They all stayed over at Janet's just in case there was any news and in all honestly, not one of them felt like being alone.

Kevin phone early the next morning and asked them all to meet him in the office. They walked in to find Mitch, Pete and Lee present.

"Ma'am, you're not gonna believe this." Kevin said.

"Try me Kevin."

"We got a match."

"And."

"It's Emma Robson."

"Who the bloody hell is Emma Robson." Julie asked.

"How do I know that name." Janet added.

"You know because you've heard the Boss say it."

"Kevin, who is she." Julie asked, getting annoyed.

"She's the Hoare."

"What the hell is he talking about." Rachel asked, confused.

"Kevin, I swear to god…"

"Sorry Ma'am. She's the woman Dave left the Boss for."

"She stabbed Gill, why."

"How the hell should I know." Kevin said.

"Okay hang on, this doesn't make sense. She has no reason to hurt Gill."

"Actually Julie, I don't know about that."

"Go on."

"When Dave came around to tell us about our commendations, he hinted to Gill that he wanted to give them another go. He said he wasn't happy with Emma."

"Jealousy. The stupid bitch stabbed Gill, nearly killing her because she was jealous." Julie replied, angrily.

"It's sounding that way." Rachel said.

"You lot, get round to her place now and bloody well arrest her."

"Aren't you coming."

"This is your arrest Janet. I'm going to see Gill and tell her the good news."

"Tell her we'll be by later to see her okay."

"I will. I'll see you all later."

Rachel and Janet pulled up outside Emma's place half an hour later. They sat for a few minutes to gather themselves.

"Are you ready Rach."

"Yeah, let's get this bitch."

They got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked a few times before Dave answered.

"Janet, what are you doing here."

"Is Emma at home."

"Yeah, why."

"Can we come in."

"What the hell is this."

"Please Dave, just let us in yeah."

He stood aside as Rachel and Janet walked in and through to their sitting-room where Emma was sitting holding her son. Dave came in behind them and took Jake from her.

"Emma Robson." Janet started.

"Yeah."

"I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Police Officer DCI Gill Murray. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say maybe given in evidence."

"Emma what the hell is going on. What have you done."

"That bitch deserved it. You wanted her back Dave, I could see it in your eyes and I wasn't gonna give you up."

"She's Sammy's Mother for fuck sake."

"I had to do it."

"If you would come with us please."

Emma stood up from the couch as Rachel handcuffed her and took her out to the car.

"Janet, is Gill gonna be okay."

"She'll recover, in time. No thanks to her."

"I better phone Sammy, let him know. Which hospital is she at."

"Royal Oldham. Give it a day or so before you see her yeah. Julie's with her now and she'll be telling her who her attacker is. She'll need time to calm down."

"Thanks Janet. I'll get a solicitor for Emma."

"See you Dave."

Julie walked into Gill's room and saw that she was still sleeping so she took a seat beside her and held on to her hand. Gill stirred at the contact and her eyes opened.

"Hiya Slap."

"Hey, how do you feel."

"Bloody sore. Did you get the evidence on my nails."

"Yeah love, we got it and we got her."

"It was a woman."

"Gill it was Emma."

"Emma…"

"Dave's Emma."

"Why."

"I don't know love, we'll have to wait to find that out. Janet and Rachel will be grilling her as we speak."

Julie looked up to see tears forming in Gill's eyes. She got up from her chair and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her friend.

"It's okay Gill, you're safe now."

"What possessed her, I never see her. Julie I nearly died, oh my god Sammy."

"Sammy's okay, he doesn't even know about all of this yet. We didn't want to worry him unnecessarily."

"I'm sorry I missed our catch-up."

"There's plenty of time for that. We're all just glad you're safe."

"All…"

"You have one hell of a team Gill. I even include Kevin in that statement. They'd be lost without you"

"Yeah right."

"Hey, I'm serious. I don't think you realise just how much you mean to people."

"Even Kevin." She smiled.

"Yeah, even Kevin." Julie laughed.

The End…


End file.
